


Trick or Yeet?

by Noneckbilly201



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noneckbilly201/pseuds/Noneckbilly201
Summary: It's Halloween and you know what that means...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Trick or Yeet?

“TRICK OR YEET!” Richie shouts to the children as he throws open his front door.

“Yeet?” One child says confusedly.

A devilish smile spreads across Richie’s face. 

“Yeet it is.” He throws the child.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about two or three years ago.


End file.
